<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Святочный бал by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092236">Святочный бал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Manip, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov / Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Святочный бал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/20/90elg57C_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
<p></p><div><dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed"></dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<br/>
<div class="innerletter">

<div>

<p><span></span><span></span>
</p>
</div>
</div>
</dd>
</dl></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>